


L υ c ι d ι т y

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I like to keep certain things in the air/up to the reader, I seriously have no idea where this is going so like I'll add tags n stuff as it goes, also I should probably mention that the 'main' universe doesn't have an exact form, like it's not canonly the canonverse nor is it not, like it's up to the reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wнeɴ yoυ lιve мαɴy lιveѕ тнroυɢн yoυr dreαмѕ, тell мe</p>
<p>How do yoυ тell wнαт ιѕ reαl,</p>
<p>Ｆｒｏｍ  ｗｈａｔ ｉｓ ｎｏｔ？</p>
<p>-----<br/>I like to not spoil much, so I will use as little words as possible.<br/>Natalya Arlovskaya was never one for lucid dreaming.<br/>But what is one to do, when, in a way<br/>The lives of others is in your hands,<br/>As well as your own<br/>And dreaming is the only way to save them from an end?<br/>Simple.<br/>You dream, to live.<br/>You live, to continue dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L υ c ι d ι т y

Denim blue eyes opened, squinting against bright white.

A pale hand shielded the eyes, as a woman with a short height sat up, blinking and removing her hand once adjusted.

A white lobby room was where she was faced with, though there was an off, eerie feeling to the room, and a hazy blur to the room. As if looking through cloudy eyes.

This room was distantly familiar. Though she had seen it many times, all she felt was a vague deja vu emotion.

The young woman stood up, turning to look behind her.

A plain, mahogany door was what stood before her, locked behind silver chains and a large, gold lock.

As it always was when she was brought here.

She heaved a sigh, flipping back her thin, platinum blonde hair.

It seemed that, this time as well, she would not be able to sleep in peace. Again, she had to take the place of another, as she had grown used to.

She glanced around at the many doors encircling her. Which world would she dive into this time?

She quietly hummed, walking past each door, so near you would think she'd open the next, only to pass another door.

Eventually, she stopped in front of a rotting door, which looked ready to come off it's hinges. It might as well have done so, it was missing a large chunk, and the brass knob was falling off. Glancing through the hole in the door showed a mirror of her own world, in great disarray and with the feeling of an American zombie movie. Too bad she had been already disappointed, knowing it was just a scene of people left behind on a dying earth. She had hoped that it'd be something a bit more interesting, if she was to be forced into caring for another her.

Humming slightly, she considered going in.

Eventually, she quietly spoke to herself. Her voice weak and raspy. How long had it been since she was able to properly speak to anyone in her world? She wasn't sure. It possibly had been her own fault that it wasn't often she spoke to anyone properly. Not even her own siblings spoke to her often anymore.

"I suppose that here is a good option. She seemed in bad shape last I saw."

The woman breathed out, running a hand through her hair. She would have to get used to having short hair once more.

"Let the show continue, I suppose."

Her previously unamused face gathered an expression of determination.

With that, she opened the door, stepping inside.

Immediately, she felt the all too familiar, almost violating feeling of cold and wetness, as if diving head-first into the ocean.

Shutting her eyes as she flinched, she eventually grew accustomed to it, feeling coolness on her neck and pain in her abdomen as she entered the world and body of another version of her.

They were all named the same, as one assumed. But she had codes for them all. She liked to code this version of herself

Survivor.

It was plain, she knew, but she wasn't very much for extremely unique names in the first place.

Smelling the familiar stink of fossil fuels and rust, she figured she had been transported.

Bracing herself for the worst, slowly

She opened her eyes to face another world.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here, so excited....!  
> Especially since this idea gives me a chance to explore so much stuff, aaaaaaaa!  
> This first chapter is more of a draft than anything? Like, it's kind of testing, seeing how people like the story.  
> I'll continue it eventually either way, but if people seem to like it I'll work harder to get chapters out more often.  
> Y'all oughta thank my friend Violent_Pancakes for helping me figure out whether or not to do this and who the protag should be lmao


End file.
